Betrayed Innocence
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: Your first relationship is supposed to be special, but what if you don't know if it is real or forced by magic? Part two in the Spirit's Curse series. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors, so please don't sue me!**

Betrayed Innocence

By Red Blaze 16

Chapter 1

The sun sinks slowly over the lake next to the Mouri house. The beach is empty save for one woman. On closer observation of the woman, a person would realize that the dark haired woman is not in fact a woman, just a teenager. Though the girl is welcome in the Mouri house, she is in no way related to those that live there. But Kaida Sanada has probably spent as much time in that house as her friends who call the place home. The only daughter of Ryo and Mia, Kaida finds herself with four secondary homes, though her real home has always been her favorite.

Pausing by the lakeshore, Kaida's tiger blue eyes scan the lake before focusing on the dark red sun. Finding herself slightly chilled, Kaida decides to head back to the house. But just as she turns around, she realizes that she is not alone. Watching four figures step out of the dark shadows of the forest that rings more than half of the lake, Kaida feels herself tense up before she gains a clear view of the four people who are approaching her.

In the dying light, Kaida can make out a woman and three men. The woman is wearing flowing robes, with her dark hair pulled back just slightly. The men that accompany the woman all are wearing some kind of body armor, though not the heavy kind that Kaida has seen them wearing in the past. Knowing these four people on sight does not immediately ease the tense out of her body, but at least she knows who she's dealing with.

"Lady Kayra," says Kaida, nodding her head at the woman.

"Good evening, child," replies Lady Kayra.

"Do you always take a stroll through the woods before talking with my dad?" asks Kaida, though she doubts she will get a complete answer from the woman.

"We felt it was better than to simply appear in the living room," replies Lady Kayra, raising a brow.

"You always just appear right outside the door and, I don't know, knock?" suggests Kaida, though she knows she is pushing her luck. Not that she truly feared the woman, but she could not say the same for the three Warlords that were always with her.

Smiling, Lady Kayra allows Kaida sarcasm to slip by. The three men are not as generous with Kaida.

"Try showing some respect for once, girl," says the green haired man.

Turning her gaze to the Warlord of Poison, Kaida realizes that she should ends this quickly before it gets ugly. Ugly meaning her father and the other Ronins coming down to the lake to see what's going on.

"Respect is earned, not given," replies Kaida to Sekhmet before turning her back to the quartet and walking back up to the house.

Glancing once over her shoulder when she is half way to the house, Kaida can only sigh as she sees that the four are following her to the house.

_Company's coming_, thinks Kaida, before racing up the stairs and into the house.

………………..

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Confused? Don't know what's going on? Probably because this is the second story in a series. Go back and read Ronins Together Again. It may help. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the door closes behind her, Kaida glances toward the stairs, only to find one of people who can truly call the house a home walking down the stairs toward her.

"Hey, Makoto," says Kaida.

"How was the beach?" asks Makoto, smiling at the Kaida. _Why don't you ask her what you really want to ask? 'Hey, Kaida, want to go out sometime?' Great! I'm talking to myself again. _

"The sunset looked really cool by the lake," says Kaida, as she moves away from the door and heads for the kitchen. Glancing over her shoulder, she calls back, "Forgot to mention. We've got company coming."

"Company?" asks Makoto, but Kaida is already gone and doesn't hear him.

Before he can ponder what she said long, he hears a knock at the door. Placing a hand on the knob, Makoto opens the door to find Lady Kayra and the three Warlords at his doorstep.

"Uh," says Makoto, standing with the door open.

Smiling at the young man, the second eldest of the Ronin children, Lady Kayra waits for Makoto to offer them entrance. Again, as if none of the Warlords could demonstrate patience that night, Dais steps forward.

"Do you always allow guests to stand at the doorway, boy?" demands the Warlord of Illusion.

"I think 'guests' might be pushing the term, Dais."

Looking passed the boy, Dais finds that the boy's father has stepped up behind his son.

"Common courtesy, Torrent," replies Dais, nodding his head to Cye. "I assume that you taught your children this."

"Both of my children have been taught how to treat _friends_ of the family," replies Cye, stressing the word 'friends' so as to leave no doubt of his meaning.

"Dais, please," says Lady Kayra.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, Dais backs down from what was becoming a growing battle between two former enemies. Drawn by the commotion, Cye other's child and Makoto's twin sister, Nami comes from behind her father to stand next to her brother.

"So, like, Dad, if they're not friends, do they have to come in?" asks Nami, glaring at Dais for being so rude to her brother.

"Nami," says Cye, glancing once at his daughter before looking back at the four standing in his doorway.

"It was just a question," says Nami, before taking her brother's sleeve and pulling him away from the door.

Watching his children leave, Cye glances back once to the four whom were still standing in the doorway.

"Might as well come in," says Cye, before turning to walk away from the door to get the other Ronins.

As the four enter the house, they quickly find themselves approached by others who are currently living in the house. Watching a blonde blur flip down over the railing of the stairs to land perfectly on the floor, the blonde raises her violent eyes to see that she was not the only one who watched her decent downstairs.

"Your typical entrance, Kira?" asks Lady Kayra, amused as she watches a blush flair across the young woman's cheeks.

"Umm, pretty much," replies Sage's daughter, nodding her head.

Blinking a couple of times before talking again, Kira addresses herself to Lady Kayra.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Yes," replies Lady Kayra.

"Ok," says Kira. Glancing at the Warlords and Lady Kayra, Kira motions to the door on the right. "The living room's in there if you want to wait for my dad and the others."

"Thank you, child," replies Lady Kayra, walking away from Kira and entering the living room.

"Finally, a child with manners," says Sekhmet, before following the others into the room.

"I have always found her to be the most reasonable of the offspring," says Cale, as he sits down in a corner chair.

"I'm sure there's no other reason why she might draw your attention," says Dais, smirking at the Warlord of Darkness.

"Hardly," replies Cale, with a curl of the lip. "She's a child."

"They all are," adds Sekhmet, before taking a seat with Lady Kayra on the couch.

The room falls silent as those seated wait for the Ronins to appear.

"You realize there are things worse than being a child."

Realizing that they are not alone, the Warlords and Lady Kayra search the room only to have all their eyes settle on a young man seated in a corner with a book in his lap.

"Are there worse things, Hoshi?" asks Lady Kayra.

"Of course," replies the eldest of the Ronin children. "Isn't there always something worse?"

"Too true," replies Lady Kayra with a nod toward the son of Rowen.

Smiling, the boy sets his book down as he stands up. Walking to the doorway, he stops before leaving the room.

"Oh, I do wonder one thing," says Hoshi, directing his question to Sekhmet.

"Yes?" says the Warlord of Poison, annoyed that the child would dare address him.

"Was it poor manners that I had not made my presence known when you first entered?" asks Hoshi, who then leaves before the Warlord can answer his question.

Glaring at the doorway where the boy had been standing, Sekhmet fumes.

……………

Only a few minutes go by, before someone joins the Warlords and Lady Kayra in the living room. The first to enter of the Ronins is Ryo. Though there are now more lines in his face than when he first met the people in the room, the air of leadership and strength still surround him. Pausing a moment in the doorway before entering, Ryo looks over the faces of everyone present. Sighing, the Ronin of Wildfire enters the living room.

"As soon as the others arrive, we can get down to business," says Ryo, moving to stand near the bay window.

Nodding her head, Lady Kayra waits to see if any of the Warlords will speak to the leader of the Ronins. Relieved at their silence, Lady Kayra gives a sigh of her own.

Hearing the murmur of voices, most of the heads in the room turn to look at the doorway as two more Ronins enter the room. Moving to the seat that his son vacated earlier, Rowen sits down, while Cye takes up a seat near the couch.

"Kento and Sage will be along as soon as they've made sure the kids are settled," says Cye to the room.

Nodding his head at this, Ryo waits patiently for the other two Ronins to show. Only a few moments pass before again the sound of voices are heard and that last two Ronins enter the room. Sage enters the room only by a few feet and then leans himself against the wall, having decided to stand like Ryo is doing. Kento moves into the room to take the last chair available.

"Alright, Kayra," starts Ryo, as soon as everyone is settled. "What have you found out so far?"

"To be honest, Ryo, not much," says Lady Kayra, shaking her head.

"Then why are you guys here?" asks Kento from his seat. "You're wasting time."

"I always thought time would teach you patience," says Dais, a disgusted look crossing his face.

"And I always thought time would make you less slimey," replies Kento, smirking. "I guess time failed us both."

"Kento," says Cye, using the same tone of voice that he had used earlier with his daughter.

Settling back into his chair, Kento looks at Cye once before folding his arms over his chest. Waiting to see if Kento was done, Ryo waits a beat before looking to Lady Kayra.

"What have you found?" asks Ryo again.

"Someone is building an army. We have not been able to find out who," says Lady Kayra.

"Any idea how big this army is?" asks Rowen.

"I don't have accurate figures," replies Lady Kayra, shaking her head. "But at a guess, I'd would say less than half what Tulpa had."

"Have any attacks occurred in the Dynasty?" asks Sage, cocking his head to a side.

"None have been reported," replies Cale. "But that doesn't mean that they aren't happening."

"Isn't no news, good news?" asks Kento, glancing at Cale.

"Maybe in your world," replies Cale. "But the Dynasty is different."

Shrugging his shoulders, Kento turns away from the Dark Warlord.

"Were you able to find out anything about your clones?" asks Cye, glancing between the Warlords and Lady Kayra.

"Rumors only," replies Kayra. "And half of the rumor conflict with the other half."

"So the only thing we know for sure is that someone is gathering power," sums up Ryo.

"When put that way, it sounds bad," says Kento, glancing at Ryo.

"It is bad, Kento," says Sage. "Our enemy knows more about us than we know about them. It's only a matter of time before they strike again."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please be kind to the first two chapters. I wrote them after a night of no sleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Using the mists to see into the Mortal Realm, their enemy watches them. Believed to have been killed more than 20 years ago, it took Badamon a long time to recover from the last battle. Most of those years were spent in the Nether Realm as he slowly gained power. After he had gained enough power, he was able to take physical form again. It has taken him a long time to get to where he is, but now, Badamon is ready to make all of his Master's enemies suffer.

"It is now time for the second strike," says Badamon to no one.

As he continues to stare into the mists, Badamon observes the Mouri house. As he finalizes the second strike, one of the key people needed opens the door to the house and walks out into the darkness.

"My first strike was physical. My second will be far more devious," continues Badamon, as he watched the dark haired young woman head down to the lake. "By the time I am done with them all, they will not know who they can trust and who is their enemy."

…………….

Not feeling comfortable for the first time in her life in the Mouri house, Kaida decides to walk down to the lake. Thinking that a stroll around lake is what she needs to calm her nerves, Kaida slips out of the front down. Closing the door softly behind her, she strides down to the lake.

Breathing in the cool air, memories surface of a hot summer day when the world was innocent. _Dad kept the whole truth from me. If Kira and I hadn't been attacked, I doubt Dad would have ever said anything._

Lost in her memories of that attack that happened over a month ago, Kaida is almost around the lake before she realizes that she is not alone. Stopping, Kaida looks over her shoulders to find Miki jogging up to her.

"Decided to take a walk?" asks Kaida to her friend and Kento's only son.

"More like Nami told me that I wanted to take a walk," grumbles Miki as he stops in front of Kaida. "She said that if you got hurt while taking a walk, she'd hurt me."

"Really?" asks Kaida, with a smile.

"Hey, would I be out here otherwise?" asks Miki, waving his arms. "I don't like it when she's mad at me."

"Keeping your _girl_ happy is part of being a boyfriend," says Kaida, before she turns to continue her walk.

"I guess," replies Miki, falling into step with her. "Though speaking of boyfriend, I can think of someone who'd be interested in getting with you."

"Oh?" asks Kaida, glancing once at her friend. _I wonder if he means Makoto._

"Well, I can't tell you," says Miki, looking away.

"Why?" asks Kaida, as she stops to look at the moon high in the sky.

"Umm, he made me swear," says Miki. "Please don't make me break a promise."

"It's ok, Miki," replies Kaida, turning her gaze away from the moon and to her friend. "If he really likes me, he should be the one to tell me."

Deciding to head back to the house, Kaida turns around and walks back the way she came.

"Kaida?"

Turning around, she looks at Miki. "Yeah?"

"Can you wait for me? I kind of need to take a leak," says Miki.

"I take it, it can't wait till we get back?" asks Kaida, laughing.

"I meant to go before I left, but Nami told me to go right away and…" trails away Miki, glancing at the nearby bushes.

"Go!" shouts Kaida, laughing. "I'll wait right here."

"Cool," says Miki, and without another word, takes off toward the bushes.

Deciding to walk down closer to the lake, Kaida feels the need to keep moving. _It's really cool out here. I should have grabbed a jacket._ Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, Kaida reaches the lake edge only to turn around and search the area behind her. _I thought I heard something._

Seeing nothing, Kaida thinks maybe she heard Miki stumbling through the bushes. Shaking her head with a smile, Kaida glances up at the moon. Again hearing a noise from behind, Kaida twists around to look behind her. _Who's chanting? I swear I hear a group of people chanting._

Feeling suddenly even colder, Kaida begins to wish she hadn't let Miki go. Looking all around the dark, Kaida cannot identify where the chanting is coming from. Suddenly feeling hot, Kaida dips her hands into the cool lake water and splashes her face. _What's going on? First cold, then hot. I don't feel so good either._

Growing sick to her stomach, Kaida begins to seriously wonder what is going on. Hearing the voices get even louder, Kaida hopes that Miki will be back soon. And just as she feels that she about to lose everything she ate for supper, the voices stop. Glancing around, Kaida sees a shadow moving in the woods.

"Hello? Who's there?" calls Kaida.

"Something wrong, Kaida?" calls back Miki, stepping out of the forest.

"I…uh, thought I heard someone," says Kaida, glancing once more around before fixing her gaze on Miki. "Do you hear anyone…chanting?"

"Chanting?" asks Miki, but shakes his head. "I didn't hear anyone. Maybe it was the wind in the trees and your mind turned it into chanting."

"Maybe," replies Kaida, though sounding unconvinced.

"Hey, Kaida?" says Miki, gaining the attention of the nervous girl. "You know, whenever those Warlord guys show up, I get shaky too."

"You're not going to tell anyone that I was hearing voices, are you?" asks Kaida.

"Don't worry," laughs Miki, shaking his head. "Your bad-ass rep is safe with me."

"Thanks," says Kaida with a grin. "Well, we better head back to the house."

"Yeah," replies Miki, falling into step with Kaida as they walk back.

……………..

Nodding his head, Badamon rubs his hands as he stares into the mist and watches the two teenagers walk back to the house.

"Strike two has started. And before they realize anything is wrong, the damage will be done," says Badamon softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun slowly rises out of the morning sky. Though the new day is dawning, someone is already up and about. Slipping outside in the cool morning air, Kira heads outside and down to the beach. Settling herself down by the beach, she draws in a calming breath of air and begins her morning meditations.

Only half way through her meditations, she senses the presence of someone approaching. Drawing in one last breath of air, she opens her eyes to find that it is not one of her friends like she had thought, but the Warlord of Darkness.

"I thought morning wasn't your time of day," says Kira as a way of greeting the Warlord.

"Or perhaps my night is just now ending and I haven't sought my bed yet," replies Cale.

"Yes, I should have taken you to be a night owl," replies Kira, with a cheeky grin.

"The night can be more interesting and beautiful than anything you can see in the light," says Cale, seating himself down next to the girl.

"I didn't take you for a poet," says Kira, as she uncrosses her legs and stretches them out before her.

"If you only listen to the stories your father and the rest know, then you wouldn't know the true me, would you?" asks Cale, cocking his head.

"But wouldn't your enemy know you best?" asks Kira, confused. "Well, your former enemy."

"Would and should are two different things, girl," replies Cale.

For a moment, they say nothing. Made uncomfortable by the dark warrior, Kira shifts on the grass. Glancing once at the rising sun, Kira back at the man who was her father's mortal enemy.

"Why do you always call me 'girl'?" asks Kira. "I do have a name."

"A distance must remain," answers Cale, glancing at the young woman seated beside him.

"You want to keep yourself separate from others?" inquires Kira, raising a brow. "By not using a person's name, you remove their identity."

Nodding his head, Cale glances away from Kira, only to return his gaze a moment later.

"You interest me," says Cale.

Surprised, the young woman stares at the Warlord. "Interest?"

"Yes," replies the Warlord of Darkness. "You are much like your father in many ways. But more importantly, you are unlike your father in ways that I find appealing."

"I hope you don't just mean because I'm female," says Kira, cocking her head toward the warrior.

"That and more," replies Cale, before standing to his feet. "I must seek my bed now."

"Good night," says Kira, as she also gets to her feet.

Nodding his head, Cale walks away from the daughter of light.

…………….

Not able to sleep herself, Kaida decides to get out of bed and go for a walk. Leaving the house, she passes the Warlord of Darkness. Saying nothing, she allows the warrior to pass by her in silence. Deciding to check down by the lake for her best friend, Kaida finds herself in luck as she runs into Kira.

"Morning," says Kaida.

"Good morning to you too," replies Kira, as she walks away from the lake's edge and toward the other young woman.

"I didn't think anyone else would by up besides you, but I passed Cale on the way down here," says Kaida, before motioning to her friend that she's going to walk around the beach.

Falling into step with her dark haired friend, Kira nods her head. "I spoke with him this morning."

"Really?" says Kaida, surprised. "He didn't just snarl at you and stomp off like he does with the rest of us?"

"No," says Kira, shaking her head with a smile. "Actually, he told me that he found me interesting."

"That can't be a good thing, Kira," says Kaida, shaking a finger at her friend. "Maybe you should tell your dad."

"With their past between them?" asks Kira. "Dad would more likely rip him a new one as look at him."

"Maybe you're right," says Kaida, nodding her head.

Feeling the need to share with her friend about the voices her heard last night but afraid to worry Kira, Kaida glances toward the risen sun and then back to her friend.

"You want to talk about something?" asks Kira, smiling.

"How did you guess?" asks Kaida with a shrug.

"I know you," replies the blonde girl.

"Well, it's going to sound really weird," starts Kaida, scuffing the ground with her shoe.

"After the summer we've had?" asks Kira, shaking her head. "I doubt anything will ever sound weird again."

"Well, last night I went for a walk," says Kaida, wondering how best to say something she's concerned might make her sound insane.

"And?" prods Kira, taking her friend's hand. "Did something happen?"

"I thought I heard voices," rushes out Kaida. "Voices chanting."

"Voices?" questions Kira, frowning. "Should you tell your dad?"

Shaking her head, Kaida finds that she can't meet her best friend's gaze. "He's so worried about everything. I don't want to add more to his troubles."

"If you think that's best," says Kira, though from her tone, she clearly did not.

"If it happens again or anything else that's really weird, I'll talk to him," says Kaida, hoping that Kira won't tell anyone herself about what she has said.

"Ok," says Kira, nodding. Glancing again at the rising sun, Kira gives Kaida's hand a tight squeeze before letting it go. "We better head back to the house. Everyone else should be up soon."

Nodding her head, Kaida falls into step with Kira as they walk back to the house together.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's been a request to know which children belong to whom, so here it goes:**

**Kaida - Ryo**

**Kira - Sage**

**Miki - Kento**

**Nami & Makoto - Cye**

**Hoshi - Rowen**

**I hope this helps! If you want more info, look at the character listings in Ronins Together Again!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the two girls approach the house, Kaida notices that they are not the only ones outside. Stopping, she watches Sekhmet and Dais enter the woods. Gaining Kira's attention, Kaida points to the departing men.

"I wonder what they are up to?" asks Kaida, glancing at her friend.

"Well, I'm sure not going to ask them," replies Kira, also noticing the departing men. "At least Cale is nice to me. They aren't nice to anyone."

"You're the only one Cale is nice to," says Kaida, shaking her head.

Making up her mind, Kaida starts off in the direction of the two Warlords.

"What are you doing?" asks Kira, starting after Kaida. "You don't actually intend to ask them what they're up to?"

"Oh no," replies Kaida, shaking her head. "I'm just going to follow them."

"I don't think that's a good idea," replies Kira, glancing toward the house. "I think we should just go inside."

"You go," says Kaida, picking up her pace. "I'll be along shortly."

Running for the woods, Kaida enters the forested area before Kira can call to her to stop. Shaking her head at her friend's weird interest, Kira heads for the house.

……………..

"I do not like that house," says Dais to Sekhmet, as they walk through the woods.

"Nor do I," replies Sekhmet. "Too full of children for me."

Having decided to get in a little exercise before returning to the Dynasty to continue their search for the new enemy, Dais and Sekhmet had left the Mouri house without telling anyone where they were going.

After a few minutes of walking through the darkened woods, they come upon a clearing. Deciding to take a break and enjoy the fresh air, they stop and sit down.

"Sometimes I forget how much I enjoyed it here," says Dais, closing his eyes and leaning against a tree.

"There wasn't much I enjoyed," replies Sekhmet. "I was most happy to join Tulpa."

Saying nothing in return, Dais relaxes. A moment passes and then another, before Dais opens his eye and looks over at Sekhmet.

"Did you hear something?" asks Dais, raising a brow.

"Hearing things now?" returns Sekhmet. "Has old age finally set in?"

"Very funny," replies Dais to the younger man. "But I was serious."

"I was hearing many things," says Sekhmet, glancing around the clearing. "But all the sounds were natural."

"No," replies Dais, getting to his feet and walking around. "The noise was more like voices."

Knowing his fellow Warlord was not one to pull jokes on his comrades, Sekhmet also gets to his feet. Listening for the sound of voices, Sekhmet begins to hear something like chanting.

"I'm hearing it as well," says Sekhmet, trying to locate the source of the voices. "They sound familiar."

"Indeed," replies Dais, continuing to search the clearing, though not finding the voices.

The voices steadily grow louder, till the two Warlords can hear nothing else. Sensing that they should leave the area, the two men feel trapped, as if not able to escape into the woods and the voices.

Suddenly, the voices stop. Glancing around the clearing, the Warlords see that nothing has changed.

"What the hell just happened?" demands Sekhmet, looking at Dais.

"I don't know why," replies Dais. "Though I do know why they seemed so familiar."

"Why?" asks Sekhmet, still looking around the clearing, though knowing that the source of the voices is gone.

"Nether Spirits," says Dais.

"But how?" says Sekhmet, giving up his search and turning his attention to his fellow Warlord. "They were only Tulpa's to command and he is gone."

"I can't explain how," says Dais, shaking his head. "But I believe now would be a good time to leave before anything else happens."

"What do you mean, anything else?" calls a female voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Whipping around, the two Warlords watch as Ryo's daughter enters the clearing. Watching the young woman stroll across the clearing to the two warriors, the men are overcome by a strong lust. Staring at the woman almost hungrily, the men have a moment to wonder where the sudden lust came from before they find that they do not care.

"What are you doing, Kaida?" demands Dais, stepping toward the girl.

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing," replies Kaida, cocking her head.

"I grow tired of the disrespect, girl," says Sekhmet, as he steps up and grabs Kaida's arm.

At the moment he touches Kaida, lightening flashes between them. Staring at the green haired man, desire crawls through Kaida's stomach.

"Release her, Sekhmet," demands Dais, stepping forward and placing a hand on Sekhmet's shoulder.

Barely touching the other warrior, Dais is soon consumed by the same lust that rides the other two. A minutes passes and then another before any of them speak. Finally, Dais clears his throat and steps away from the other two.

"Were you following us?" asks Dais, lowering his voice to a bedroom whisper.

"Yes," replies Kaida, just as quietly.

Leaning in, Sekhmet breathes in her scent before kissing her neck.

"Why were you following us?" asks Sekhmet into her ear.

"I…" starts Kaida, but forgets what she is about to say when she senses Dais moving behind her.

Running his hands up and down her back, Dais leans into Kaida and raises her hair. Kissing the back of her neck, Dais presses himself into her body. Trailing his mouth over her skin, Dais nips at her ear before drawing it into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

"Did you need something?" asks Sekhmet, raising his hands to her breasts and cupping them.

"Need?" moans Kaida, leaning into Dais' body.

"Desire," whispers Dais, sliding his hands down her sides and resting them on her hips.

"What's happening?" asks Kaida, trying to force her mind out of the fog it was in.

"I think you know, little one," replies Sekhmet, sliding his hands under her shirt.

Raising her arms, Sekhmet slides the shirt over her head and throws it to the ground. Lifting his hands from her hips, Dais unclasps her bra. Sliding it down her arms, Dais tosses the bra, joining the shirt on the grass. Returning his hands to her now naked breasts, Sekhmet rolls her nipples between his callused fingers. Moaning, Kaida rolls her head back and rests on Dais' shoulder.

"I can't think," says Kaida, gasping at the sensations rushing through her body.

"Don't think," says Dais, sliding his hands down to her hips again and unfastening her pants. "Just feel."

Slipping a hand into her pants, Dais' touches her woman's folds just as Sekhmet takes a nipple into his mouth. Crying out, Kaida rides the flames coursing through her body. Kneeling behind her, Dais slides his hand out of her pants only to pull the rest of her clothing to the ground. Lifting her feet, he helps her step out of them.

His face at ass level, Dais leans in to nip at her butt while sliding a hand up the inside of her leg. Slipping a finger into her core, Dais pumps her with his hand. While Sekhmet, finished with one breast, moves his mouth to her other.

"Not fair," pants Kaida, closing her eyes.

"What's not fair?" asks Dais, between nips.

"You two are still…" starts Kaida, but stops as a moan rushes out of her mouth.

"Still what, little one?" asks Sekhmet, raising his mouth from her breast.

"Dressed," gasps Kaida.

"Easily fixed," states Dais.

For the barest moment, both men stop what they are doing. Trembling, Kaida opens to her eyes to see what they are doing only to find that both men are out of their sub-armor and completely naked. Rising to his feet, Dais sandwiches Kaida between himself and Sekhmet. Rubbing his hardened cock between her ass cheeks, Dais slides his hands up her body to cover her now abandoned breasts.

"What now, little one?" whispers Dais into her ear.

"I don't know," whispers Kaida, trembling.

"Do you want to know what I want?" asks Sekhmet, kneeling in front of Kaida.

"What?" asks Kaida, glancing down at the green haired warrior.

"This," replies Sekhmet, only to lift one of her legs and drape it over his shoulder.

Leaning his head in, Sekhmet nuzzles her core before slides his tongue out to touch her. Gasping at this new sensation, Kaida finds her other leg weakening.

"I'll fall," whispers Kaida.

"Don't worry," replies Dais, brushing her nipples with his thumbs. "I'll hold you up."

Not able to reply, Kaida can only moan and pant as Sekhmet uses his mouth to work her. Feeling a pressure build inside of her, Kaida thrusts her hips forward, crying out as an explosion rips through her body.

"Oh my god," gasps Kaida, as her body sags against Dais'

"Oh, but we're not done yet," says Sekhmet, rising to his feet.

"What?" asks Kaida, blinking her eyes.

"Indeed, little one," replies Dais, sliding his hands down her body to rest on her legs.

Sliding his hands between her legs, he pushes her legs apart. Taking one of his hands, Dais takes his cock and slips it between her thighs to rub her core, though not going inside of her. Gasping, Kaida shudders as she feels Dais' thick manhood rub against her most intimate area.

"What are you going to do to me?" whispers Kaida.

"We need a release of our own," replies Sekhmet, staring down at the dark haired woman.

For a moment, a frown crosses his face. Staring down at the girl before him, Sekhmet feels himself as if in a fog. _Why do I feel like I shouldn't be doing this?_ His cock throbbing, Sekhmet shakes off the doubt.

His own cock wet with Kaida's desire, Dais slides out from between her thighs. Sliding his hands over her ass, Dais spreads her wide and positions himself at her back entrance.

"We're going to fuck you," whispers Dais.

"But," says Kaida, glancing over her shoulder.

Taking a step closer to the woman, Sekhmet places a hand on his cock and pushes it against her wet hole.

"Together," says Sekhmet. "We're going to have you at the same time."

With nothing more to say, the green haired warrior thrusts into Kaida's opening. Feeling, for the briefest moment, resistance, Sekhmet wonders again what he is doing. But as her hot, wetness encircle him, Sekhmet finds he doesn't care. Groaning in pleasure, Kaida is taken unprepared as Dais also thrusts into her body.

"Stop!" cries Kaida, filled to the max by the two warriors. "It's too much."

"Take it all, little one," moans Dais, moving in and out of her body.

All too quickly, the men find a pattern. Moving in and out of her body at the same time, Kaida finds the pleasure almost too much. Crying out and panting, Kaida begins to find her body tightening with the build up.

"Please!" cries out Kaida.

The pressure continues to build in her body. Feeling the breaking point, Kaida screams out as her body finds its release. Distantly, she hears the two men find their ends as she feels their hot essence fill her body. Closing her eyes, she collapses to the ground with the two warriors falling down beside her.

Breathing in and out, Kaida calms her pounding heart. A moment passes while the three lovers try to find the words to express what has happened. Opening her eyes, Kaida stares at the two men.

"What have I done?" asks Kaida, her mind now out of the fog it had been in since entering the clearing.

"Kaida?" asks Dais, opening his eyes to stare at the girl as if for the first time.

Reaching for the young woman, Dais attempts to lay a hand on Kaida's arm, only to have her flinch from him.

"What happened?" asks Sekhmet, staring at the naked woman laying close by.

"We…" says Kaida, but finds that she isn't able to put into words what has happened.

"No," says Dais, remembering. "I wouldn't have."

Jumping to her feet, Kaida grabs her clothing. Slipping a shirt over her head, Kaida finds herself scared of what has happened.

"It was a dream," says Sekhmet, not wanting to believe what he has done.

Raising a hand, Kaida covers her mouth as she stares at the two men. Blinking, she feels tears rush to her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Kaida," says Dais, rising to his own feet. "Let us talk."

"No," says Kaida, shaking her head and stepping away from the white haired man.

Whipping around, Kaida runs from the clearing and the two men.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, Inda, I hope that was "hanky panky" enough for you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What did we just do?" demands Sekhmet, staring at the spot where Kaida disappeared into the woods.

"I remember," replies Dais, shaking his head. "But it doesn't seem real."

Standing to his feet, Dais forms his sub-armor over his naked body. Sekhmet, still sitting on the grass, can only shake his head.

"We swore," says Sekhmet, staring up at Dais. "Never to touch one so young or unwilling."

"I don't know what has happened," says Dais, shaking his head. "But I intend to go after her and find out."

Nodding his head, Sekhmet stands up and wills his sub-armor over his body. Together, the two men leave the clearing to rush after the fleeing woman.

……………..

Rushing up the stairs to the house, Kaida bursts into the Mouri house. Slamming the door behind her, she moves for the stairs, but before she can start up them, someone calls her name. Stopping, she turns and faces her father.

"Yes?" asks Kaida, hoping that her face does not give away everything that she has done.

"Is something wrong?" asks Ryo, examining his daughter's face.

"Why do you ask that?" asks Kaida, glancing toward the stairs, hoping to escape.

"You look a little troubled," replies Ryo, stepping forward and placing a hand on Kaida's shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean," says Kaida. _Please, dad, just let it be._

"Did something happen to you?" asks Ryo, not liking his daughter's evasiveness. "Kira said you followed Sekhmet and Dais into the woods. Did they say something to you?"

Flinching at the names of her lovers, Kaida takes a step away from her father and toward the stairs.

"Nothing happened," says Kaida, trying to convince herself that nothing had indeed happened.

But at that moment, the two Warlords in question, enter the house. Staring at the two men, Kaida shakes her head and rushes for the stairs.

"Kaida!" shout all three men from the bottom of the stairs.

Ignoring all of them, Kaida gets to the top of the stairs and runs into her room. Not able to see his daughter anymore, Ryo turns to stare at the two warriors.

"What did you do?" demands Ryo, a rage beginning to build inside of him.

"A misunderstanding," Dais says to Ryo, though his eyes are still focused on the stairs.

"What did you do?" shouts Ryo.

At the sound of the commotion, others enter the entryway.

"What's going on?" asks Sage, glancing between the three men.

"What has happened?" inquires Lady Kayra, stepping between Ryo and the Warlords.

"It is difficult to explain," says Sekhmet slowly. "I feel it would be better once we have spoken with Kaida."

"Since when do you call my daughter by name?" asks Ryo, his eyes not moving from the two men.

"It is her name, correct?" says Dais. "Shouldn't that be what we call her?"

"But you never refer to us by name," says Miki, from the doorway leading to the living room.

Losing patience, Dais starts to walk to the stairs. Following behind him, Sekhmet also starts for the stairs.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" demands Ryo, grabbing both men by the arm.

"I believe, Wildfire, it would be best we talk with your daughter before we talk with anyone else," says Dais, jerking his arm away from Ryo.

Without another word, both Warlords rush up the stairs. Pausing at the top, they begin to walk down the hallway. Since neither knows where the girl is, they listen for any sound that might lead them to her. Hearing the sound of crying, they walk down the hall and stop in front of the second door on the right. Knocking once, they open the door.

Raising her face from the pillow, Kaida can only stare as she watches the two men enter her bedroom. Quickly sitting up, she draws the pillow to her chest and waits to see what they will do. Closing the door behind them, the men stare at the woman on the bed.

"Kaida," says Dais, but stops not knowing what to say.

"Why?" asks Kaida, glancing between one man and the other.

"We do not know why," says Sekhmet. "Never in the past has something like this happened."

"You mean you've never had sex before?" asks Kaida, hoping that she was not the only innocent in that clearing.

"No," says Dais, shaking his head. "Both of us have been with many in our time."

At these words, fresh tears flow down Kaida's face.

"What I meant is that we never take pleasure with…someone so young," says Sekhmet, deciding that using the word "child" would not have helped anything.

"We do not know why it happened," says Dais, shaking his head. "It was like we couldn't control ourselves."

Before Kaida can reply, the door to the bedroom opens and Kira is standing in the entryway.

"You raped her!" accuses Kira, glaring at the two men.

"No!" shout both men.

"Then what would you call it?" demands Kira, moving into the room and standing between the two men and Kaida.

"We were in the clearing and…" starts Dais and stops when he remembers what had happened just before Kaida had arrived. "The voices."

"Voices told you to do it?" scorns Kira.

"NO!" shouts Dais, glaring at the blonde girl. "Nether spirits."

"What are you talking about?" demands Kira, not moving from her spot.

"The Nether Spirits must have done something," says Dais, glancing at Sekhmet.

"Blaming someone else for your actions?" demands Kira, finally deciding to move.

Laying a hand on her friend's arm, Kira helps Kaida get up from the bed.

"I think I'm done listening to this," says Kira, jerking her friend to the door. "I'm getting dad."

Having listened to the Warlords the whole time, Kaida thinks back to last night when she herself had heard voices. Twisting away from her friend, Kaida stares at the two men.

"Chanting?" asks Kaida. "Were the voices chanting?"

"Yes," says Sekhmet, nodding his head. "Did you hear them?"

"Last night," says Kaida, eyes widening.

Turning to her friend, Kaida stares at Kira.

"I agree," says Kaida, her voice hardening. "It's time we got the others involved."

Stepping from the room, Kaida leaves the three of them behind as she heads for the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The others following her, Kaida makes her way down the stairs. Seeing that her father and the others had remained in the hallway, Kaida says nothing as she makes her way into the living room. Waiting for the others to follow her, Kaida takes her father's usually spot and stands near the window.

Everyone files into the room. Glaring at the two Warlords who have caused his daughter such distress, Ryo stands next to his child. All too soon, Kaida finds herself staring at fourteen waiting faces.

"Something happened," starts Kaida, but stops to take a breath.

"What did they do?" asks Ryo, laying a comforting hand on Kaida's shoulder.

"If I understand what has happened, dad, then it happened not just to me, but to all three of us," says Kaida, shaking her head.

Taking another deep breath, Kaida steps away from her father.

"Last night, I went for a walk," starts Kaida, glancing at Ryo. "I should have mentioned this last night, but, I was more worried about how it would look than what had happened."

"I don't understand," says Ryo, shaking his head. "What does last night have to do with what happened between you and them?"

Instead of answering, Kaida seeks out Miki. Finding him seated on the floor with Nami, she smiles at him.

"Miki, do you remember what I told you?" asks Kaida.

"Huh?" asks Miki, uncomfortable at suddenly being the center of attention.

"After you got back from the bushes," reminds Kaida.

"Umm," says Miki. "Yeah, you said that you had heard voices."

"Yeah," says Kaida, glancing at her father. "I thought I had heard a group of people chanting."

"You've lost me," says Kento, shaking his head.

"Dais and Sekhmet told me that they also heard voices chanting before…what happened in the woods," says Kaida, ignoring Kento.

"What do voices have to do with what they've done?" demands Ryo, pointing a finger at the two Warlords.

"The voices that we heard were Nether Spirits," explains Dais, trying to hold onto his patience. "If what Kaida says is true, then it's possible that the Spirits also visited her last night."

"Ok, so the Nether Spirits were involved somehow," says Cye, glancing between the Warlords and Kaida. "But that doesn't explain what happened?"

"Before I explain what happened, can someone explain what they are?" asks Kaida. _Please tell me that they were the ones who were behind what happened. That it wasn't me. That I'm not a slut._

"In short," says Lady Kayra, from the couch. "They were, for lack of a better term, ghosts that Tulpa controlled."

"But what did they do?" demands Kaida, praying to hear an answer that would help her deal with what she had done.

"They could do many things," says Lady Kayra, confused at the girl's insistence. "Tulpa used them to gain information, raise his power or the power of others, make weapons, and other things."

"And let's not forget that he also used them to control you," says Rowen, speaking to Lady Kayra.

Nodding her head, Lady Kayra glances between her Warlords and the girl.

"But what has this to do with whatever has happened?" asks Sage. "Why the sudden interest in the Spirits?"

"From what you told me, these spirits could control or influence others?" asks Kaida, wanting to make sure.

"Yes, Kaida," says Ryo, beginning to lose patience with his daughter and her unwillingness to explain what has happened.

Sighing, Kaida stares at the two men who were her lovers in the woods. Nodding their heads, they wait for her to tell the room what happened.

"I think that the Spirits were used to force them…force us," says Kaida, but finds that she can't complete the sentence.

"Force what?" demands Ryo.

Shaking her head, Kaida does not answer.

"Forced them to have sex," says Kira quietly.

For a moment, a deadened silence fills the room before it explodes into voices.

"Are you saying they fucking raped you?" shouts Ryo, stepping toward Sekhmet and Dais.

"How could you?" asks Cale, staring at his fellow Warlords. "Did our oath mean nothing?"

"Stop!" shouts Kaida, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Pausing, Kaida takes a breath before she continues.

"If the Spirits were involved, like we're thinking, then…" says Kaida, but stops.

"Then all three of you were raped," finishes Lady Kayra, staring in sympathy at the girl. "All of you were victims and your rapist wasn't even there."

Nodding her head, Kaida says nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Standing outside, Ryo stares up at the rising moon. Hours had past since the revelation was made in the living room. They had been attacked yet again, but in such a way, that it was by far the worst. Though no blood was spilt, the wounds were deep.

"Ryo?" calls a female voice.

Turning, Ryo finds himself joined by his wife.

"Mia."

"I spoke with Cye," says Mia, joining her husband and placing her hands at his waist. "He told me what happened."

Shaking his head, Ryo blinks his eyes only to find a wetness slide down his face. Raising a hand, he brushes the tears away.

"We have been through so much," says Ryo, shaking his head. "They have hurt us in so many ways. But this!"

"I know," says Mia, before leaning in to hold her man.

"Why did they have to hurt our baby like this?" asks Ryo, his voice broken. "She had nothing to do with it."

Burying his face into her hair, Ryo breathes in the scent that is his wife. Lifting his head, Ryo finds himself staring into Mia's eyes.

"This has to end," says Ryo, his voice gaining strength.

"You stopped them once," says Mia, firmly. "You will do it again."

Nodding his head, Ryo steps from his wife and once again stares at the rising moon.

……………..

Laying on her bed, Kaida stares up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Though Kira shares the room with her, her friend decided to sleep with Nami that night, sensing that Kaida needed time alone. But as the night dragged on, Kaida found that she wasn't tired.

As it closed in on midnight, Kaida finally decided to at least attempt sleep. Rising from her bed, she makes her to the light switch, but just before she turns it out, she hears a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" she calls, wondering whom it could be.

As the door slowly open, Kaida wonders if it would have been better to not answer at all. Entering the room and shutting the door behind them, Sekhmet and Dais stare at the young woman. Minutes fly by before anyone says anything.

"We don't know what to say to you," says Sekhmet, glancing between himself and Dais.

"Was any of it real?" asks Kaida, staring at the floor, finding herself unable to look at the two men.

"How do you want us to answer that, little one?" asks Dais, stepping over to the girl and laying a hand on her chin.

Rising her chin so that he can look into her eyes, Dais slides his hand to her cheek.

"The truth?" she asks, her eyes silently demanding.

"I can tell you that you are desirable to me," says Dais, stroking her cheek. "But, I would never have taken you in such a way."

Nodding her head, Kaida glances at the green haired warrior.

"And you?" she asks.

"I have not found such pleasure for a long time," says Sekhmet, shaking his head. "It angers me to know that it was tainted by such evilness."

"But what of you?" asks Dais, gaining Kaida's attention. "Sekhmet told me the truth he felt when he slipped inside of you."

"What?" asks Kaida, glancing between the two men.

"You've never known a man," says Sekhmet, staring at the dark haired, blue-eyed woman.

Glancing away from the two men, Kaida feels a blush steal across her face.

"I didn't know it could be like that," says Kaida, shaking her head.

Slowly she returns her gaze to the two men.

"It can always be like that," says Dais, dropping his hand from her face.

"Between us?" she asks, afraid of what they might say.

"I wouldn't think you would want us like that," says Sekhmet. "We have been used before, but you were innocent. I wouldn't think you would want the reminder."

"I don't know," says Kaida, shaking her head. "As Lady Kayra said, you both are as much victims as I am."

"I will be honest, Kaida," says Dais, gaining the attention of the young woman. "While all of us were manipulated, you were the one made to take us. We are victims in a different sense than you."

Nodding her head, she says nothing for a moment. Needing to know the truth about herself, she decides to ask them men before her.

"Was it me?" asks Kaida, glancing between the two men. "Is there a slut in me or did they put it in me?"

"We don't know," replies Sekhmet, shaking his head.

"But, Kaida," says Dais, again placing a hand on her cheek. "It's not wrong to enjoy the pleasure to be found between a man and a woman."

Nodding her head yet again, Kaida rubs her face into Dais' hand before stepping back from him. Staring at her two lovers, Kaida wonders what it would be like without the Dynasty's influence.

"I need time to think," says Kaida.

Glancing between the two men, Kaida wonders what her world will be like if she decides to take both men as lovers again.

"Things will be different between us now," says Dais, taking a step toward the door.

Nodding his head, Sekhmet also moves to the door.

"We'll give you time to think," says Sekhmet, placing a hand on the doorknob and opening the door. "Good night."

"Good night," replies Kaida, watching the two men leave her room.

…………………..

In the realm of the Dynasty, Badamon watches over the Mouri house, displeased that the strike did not go as planned. He had hoped that the Ronins would not realize that he influenced the attack on the girl. He had thought that with the past animosities between the Ronins and Warlords, they would think that the Warlords had struck on their own, even though they had not.

But even he had to admit that the strike was not a total lose. While they knew that the Warlords had not acted alone, everyone involved had still been hurt. No, definitely not a total loss.

"They shall not know how I will strike next," says Badamon to himself. "They will be weary of every little thing. By the time I am done, they will be glad when the final blow falls."

Staring into the all seeing mists, Badamon begins to form a new plan on how to strike out against the Ronin Warriors.

THE END

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Look for the next installment of the Spirit's Curse series: Tears from the Sky!_**


End file.
